


Drunk and Mysterious

by orphan_account



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort Sex, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alone with a glass of wine. Therese finds solace in a classy yet mysterious stranger in a seedy bar.





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers! Here I am once more with another fic. I guess we could say this one is for me. Hopefully it's just what some of you need too ;)  
> I will take recommendations/requests for this fic. If there's something you've wanted to see/read let me know and I'll see what I can do

Therese sat at the end of the bar. In her hands she held a glass of cheap wine, ignoring the flock of people trying to purchase their drinks, trying to hit up strangers. She wanted to be drunk. And she wanted to be alone while she did so. A crowded bar wasn’t the best place for that but she couldn’t go home. Richard was there. She didn’t even have a sad story for why she was alone in a bar on a Friday. At least not one anyone would understand. She herself didn’t know quite how to describe how she felt. 

She was supposed to be happy. She should be at home, with the man she loved. But instead she felt utterly alone in his company. It wasn’t something she could bring herself to tell him. That she had always felt alone. But she had left it too long. Far too long and now someone was destined to get hurt. 

Therese took a long swig before setting the almost empty glass down. Across the bar she watched happy people laughing. And people flirting with perfect strangers. It all seemed so fake to her.

‘Can I get you another?’ The bartender asked. Therese straightened to smile politely. 

‘Yes thanks.’ She finished her drink as another was placed before her. A group of loud people dispersed away from the bar and Therese watched them leave. Suddenly she noticed a woman leaning against the bar across the room. The woman was looking straight at her. Something about her stare burnt right through her, making her cheeks grow hot. It took all her strength not to look behind her. Surely the woman was looking at someone else. 

The bartender approached the woman and the eyes drifted finally from Therese’s. She ordered a drink, her mouth saying something before smiling politely. Once the man had turned to fix her drink the woman looked at her again. Having been caught staring, Therese looked down at her drink. She took a slow sip of her wine. What was such a classy woman doing at bar like this? 

Therese ran the pads of her fingers around the wet ring her glass had left, suddenly stopping when she caught a whiff of sweet perfume. Usually she couldn’t stand the strong trail women’s perfume left but this one was different. She looked around to see who had walked by. 

It was her. 

Therese’s heart skipped a beat. Beside her the woman leant against the bar, facing forward as if looking at the board of drink specials. It wasn’t anything unusual, Therese told herself. They were the only two people at the bar, apart from an old man hunched over a tall glass of beer. 

‘Your perfume is nice,’ Therese said. The wine must have begun to take effect. For once she was glad to have the liquid courage. She wanted to talk to this woman. She turned to Therese, as if suddenly realising she was there. 

‘Thank you,’ she smiled warmly. She was tall, Therese could tell. She felt as if the woman towered over her, a statue of perfect skin and golden curls. 

‘Usually I’m not a fan of perfume but yours is delicious,’ Therese said after there was a too long pause of silence. The woman chuckled. Therese smiled. 

‘I haven’t heard that one before.’ She brought her drink to her lips.

‘I didn’t know they served fancy drinks here,’ Therese remarked, taking a sip of her own. 

‘They don’t.’ She stated and then smirked. Therese shrunk under her playful gaze. ‘I had to tell them how to make it,’ she said as if revealing a secret. 

‘They should add it to the list and name it after you,’ Therese smiled. 

‘Somehow I don’t think Carol is a very fitting name for a drink.’ 

‘Carol.’ She played the name on her tongue. It was very fitting, thought Therese. A tall drink of elegance and beauty. She chuckled to herself and Carol eyed her inquisitively. Therese shook her head. 

‘And you are?’ She asked, sitting on the stool beside her. They were suddenly almost equal in height. She was at eye level with the woman. Her eyes were blue. Up close Therese felt even smaller. She had the presence of an ant. 

‘Therese,’ she replied, finishing her second drink. 

‘Therese,’ she echoed and Therese almost choked on her wine. ‘Now that is a name for a drink.’ Carol added, taking a sip of her cocktail. Therese blushed. 

 

The bartender approached them and Carol ordered two more drinks. Therese couldn’t refuse. She wanted to know what the woman liked to drink, what she liked to taste. The drink was Carol. 

‘Thank you,’ Therese said when two fresh drinks arrived. 

‘To drinking alone at bars on a Friday night,’ Carol said, lifting her glass. Therese lifted her glass to gently touch Carol’s before taking a sip. She savoured it in her mouth. It was strong, yet decadent. 

‘So, Therese,’ she turned to eye her. ‘What are you doing here all alone?’ Carol traced the rim of her glass. Therese took a deep breath.


	2. Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented on the first chapter! I'm glad you liked the idea of this fic. I will be updating with short chapters, but frequently. Once again if you have any requests leave them in the comments. Things will start to heat up soon (hence the E rating)

‘Would you like to join me for a cigarette?’ Carol asked when Therese didn’t reply. 

‘Sure.’ Therese slipped off her seat and waited for Carol’s lead. She smiled at Therese before lifting her drink. Therese followed behind as they walked out to the smoker’s area, sitting at the only empty table. 

‘So,’ Carol breathed, lighting up the cigarette between her lips. She inhaled, closing her eyes before a trail of smoke flowed from her mouth. ‘I’m guessing you’re not here for the company.’ She leant forward to light Therese’s cigarette for her. Therese leant in, towards the flame between them. 

‘Well, no.’ Therese admitted, exhaling cigarette smoke. ‘But I have the feeling neither are you.’ She observed Carol, her eyes, her perfect skin, her slightly parted lips that suddenly twitched as if to smile. 

‘I wasn’t, yes.’ She admitted, looking directly at Therese. She brought the cigarette to her lips once more, her eyes never leaving Therese’s. 

‘I’m guessing something changed your mind,’ Therese dared to say, dared to look Carol in the eye. Her cheeks were burning again, her insides boiling up, trapped under Carol’s stare. 

It was Carol who looked away first. Therese breathed a sigh of relief, feeling out of breath. There were many things she wanted to ask this woman. But which to ask first? What order would be proper, and would Carol even answer them? A phrase played over in her mind; 

Tell me everything. 

Carol smiled to herself and Therese wanted to ask her why. Instead she smiled too. When Carol saw her smiling Therese almost giggled. 

‘What are you so giddy about?’ Carol smirked.

‘You,’ she replied with a chuckle. To anyone else they would have looked like two smiling idiots, but Therese didn’t care. 

‘Tell me why.’ The smile never left her face as she spoke. Therese’s heart skipped a beat. All the reasons flooded through her mind, the first coherent sentence leaving her mouth. 

‘You’re magnificent.’ As soon as she heard herself say it Therese became breathless. She was both terrified and excited. Carol lifted her head and laughed. It was the most wonderful sound Therese had ever heard. 

‘You’re young,’ Carol said, her face growing thoughtful, though a trace of playfulness remained in her voice. 

‘Tell me why you’re sharing a cigarette with me,’ Therese challenged. Playing with the rim of her glass, Carol seemed lost in thought. 

‘You were alone,’ Carol said only a moment later. The words echoed through Therese’s body, making her insides ache.

‘So were you.’ A statement and a question. 

‘Yes.’ Carol gazed at Therese, a familiar expression on her face that Therese had no name for, yet knew intimately. It was then that Therese realized she truly knew nothing about this woman yet it mattered little. 

 

‘Hypothetically,’ Therese took a breath, gathering her courage. ‘Do you think it’s possible for two people who know nothing about each other to have a connection?’ She refused to look at Carol’s face; instead, she watched her fingers that lingered against the base of her drink. Her fingernails were red, perfectly manicured. 

‘Hypothetically,’ Carol’s voice was warm. ‘Yes.’ 

Therese dared to steal a glance at her. She could have melted. Carol’s gaze held only affection. She breathed a smile of relief and Carol smiled warmly.

‘And, hypothetically,’ Therese continued. ‘Would you let me kiss you?’ Her insides were surging with excitement. Therese was shocked at her own words. She had a boyfriend. There was no denying she was flirting now. Yet for Carol, she didn’t care. 

Underneath the table she felt a foot press atop her own. Therese became aware she yearned for Carol. She closed her eyes as the foot disappeared. 

‘Yes,’ her voice was soft, low. Therese opened her eyes to find Carol staring with blatant desire and warmth.


	3. Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are probably the shortest in history, but things are heating up! And fast ;)

‘Why?’ Therese heard herself say. She felt like kicking herself for even asking. Carol finished her drink in one swift gulp before moving to stand next to Therese, so close their hips were touching. Slowly, she moved closer and Therese felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

‘Because, darling, you’re fucking beautiful,’ she said against her ear. A rush of warmth flooded through her knowing no one else had heard what Carol has said. They were words only for her. Therese couldn’t look at the woman beside her though. She thought she would crumble at any moment. 

‘And sensitive, aren’t you,’ she added when she noticed how Therese withdrew, noticed how her breath was quickened. ‘What are you thinking?’ Carol asked. Therese wanted to melt into her, to press her face against the woman’s delicious skin, to feel her body. 

‘I’m thinking,’ she breathed. ‘I’d like you- I mean I want you, to want to touch me,’ she stumbled with her words. 

‘I want what you want, Therese,’ she replied, stroking Therese’s hair back behind her ear. She leant into Carol’s touch, closing her eyes. And then Therese felt fingers underneath her chin, turning her up towards Carol. She let Carol’s lips find her own, barely connecting at first. She breathed in, tasting her scent, tasting Carol’s breath. A warm, moist tongue slipped against her lower lip and Therese clutched Carol’s shoulders, trying not to collapse. 

Carol’s hands slipped around her waist as the kiss deepened. Therese moaned when her tongue found Carol’s, suddenly realising how their bodies were pressed together and how there were people around. They were not alone. 

Therese broke the kiss, reluctantly, running her hands along a set of perfect collarbones. Carol still held her captive in her arms. Therese didn’t mind. She wanted to kiss every inch her fingers had discovered, and more. The skin under her fingertips was like silk. 

‘There’s a lot more I’d like to do to you, but not here.’ Carol said, leaning down to brush her lips across Therese’s cheekbone. She tilted into Carol’s lips, arching to give access to her neck. Carol smiled. 

‘Where are we going?’ Therese said, aching for Carol’s lips against her throat. Quickly, before Carol could move away, Therese moved up to kiss her neck. Carol sighed.

‘Who are you?’ Carol looked at Therese with a mixture of emotions. Of the most evident were lust, curiosity and amazement. Therese smiled. 

‘Who are you?’ Therese exclaimed softly. Carol stole another kiss before releasing Therese from her grasp.

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ Carol asked gently. ‘We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.’ She added. Therese thought suddenly that she would do anything Carol asked her. It scared her, and that excited her. She wanted to tell Carol she’d never felt anything like that before. 

‘I’m sure,’ Therese replied. 

‘Follow me,’ Carol took Therese’s hand as they walk back through the bar, past the seat she had been sitting in, alone, past the spot where they met less than an hour ago. She followed Carol to an expensive looking car, trying her best not to gawp. Of course Carol was rich, of course that meant she owned expensive things. Therese climbed into the passenger side as Carol started her car. It smelled of leather and perfume and a hint of cigarette smoke. 

‘Are you sure you’re okay to drive?’ She asked, suddenly recalling the drinks she had before they had gotten lost in their flirting. 

‘I only had one drink,’ Carol replied. ‘How much wine have you had?’ Carol glance at Therese, a smile played on her perfect lips. 

‘Two before you came over,’ Therese admitted, remembering how Carol had looked at her from across the bar. ‘Wine makes me feel naughty, in a good way.’ Carol hummed at Therese’s admission, shifting the car up a gear as they drove across town.


	4. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh things are happening! Thank you so much for you lovely comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter ;) definitely more to come

Therese was awestruck entering the lobby of the finest hotel in the town. Carol walked straight to the elevator while Therese dawdled, taking in all the sights before her; a water fountain, men in suits, huge marble tiles. When she finally caught up, she realised Carol had been watching her, waiting for her. 

‘You’re rich,’ Therese said as she stepped into the elevator. Carol followed as the door crept shut. Carol feigned ignorance as she backed Therese against the wall. Their lower bodies pressed together and Therese closed her eyes, revelling in the sensation. 

‘My husband is rich,’ Carol said and Therese opened her eyes. The woman was looking down at her, observing her. 

‘You’re married.’ Of course she was married. Therese frowned. 

‘Yes. We’re not together anymore.’ She said plainly. ‘He has a new girlfriend.’ Before she could say any more Therese pressed her lips against Carol’s. Her fingers threaded through her blonde locks, tugging her closer. Carol moaned into her mouth. Then as quickly as the kiss had begun, Therese pulled away, looking at Carol intensely. 

‘I have a boyfriend,’ she said. She waited for Carol to say something. ‘But I’ve never felt like this before, with him,’ she added. The elevator opened and Carol stepped away. Therese followed her down a long, deserted hallway. It felt like forever before they reached Carol’s door. 

‘You could have said nothing.’ Carol began once they were inside the hotel room. Therese suddenly felt lost. Perhaps she had made a mistake. ‘Why did you tell me?’ Carol’s voice was gentle, but Therese couldn’t look at her. ‘Therese?’ she pushed. 

She looked up. Carol was sitting on the arm of a leather sofa. She held out a hand and Therese was drawn to Carol. She came to stand beside her. 

‘I don’t know.’ She still couldn’t look Carol in the eye. ‘I guess, I feel something. I don’t think I could go back to him.’ She looked at Carol then. ‘Even if you kicked me out right now.’ Her heart was racing. 

‘Sweetheart,’ she said, putting her arms against Therese’s back. ‘I’m not going to kick you out.’ Therese felt fingernails gently press against her back, pulling her even closer to the blonde. She breathed a sigh of relief, smiling to herself. ‘What are you feeling?’ Carol asked, letting one of her hands slip around to Therese’s front, settling against her stomach. Therese thought for a moment. 

‘So many things.’ She took an unsteady breath. Carol’s hand against her clothed stomach was warm, comforting, arousing. 

‘Tell me,’ she said patiently. Therese blushed. She wondered if Carol could feel how her heart was racing. 

‘Warm,’ she began, looking into Carol’s eyes. ‘Especially when you look at me,’ she added. Carol hummed, smiling softly. 

‘Where?’ Carol asked. Therese looked down at the hand over her stomach. 

‘Here.’ She placed her hand atop of Carol’s, closing her eyes. ‘And everywhere.’

‘Tell me the places.’ Carol’s fingernails progressed down to her lower back. Therese felt a shiver run down her spine. Though she was far from cold. 

‘Mm I can’t.’ She shook her head. 

‘Therese are you a virgin?’ 

‘I think you know the answer to that.’ Therese knew her cheeks must be red. 

‘You’re trembling.’ Carol placed a kiss to her forehead. Therese leant into her, seeking her lips, soft and warm. 

‘Your lips are the most wonderful I’ve ever tasted,’ she whispered, peppering Carol’s lips with her own. Carol chuckled, pulling Therese on top of her. Her legs hugged at Carol’s sides. ‘And you smell amazing.’ She inhaled deeply before kissing Carol’s neck. 

‘You flatter me,’ Carol smiled, arching her neck against Therese.

‘You turn me on,’ Therese countered before biting her neck. Carol moaned, squeezing Therese’s hips. ‘Do you like it when I talk?’ Therese was breathless from the sounds she could elicit from the blonde. ‘Do I turn you on Carol?’ 

‘Therese. Yes,’ she pulled back to look at Therese. ‘You have no idea.’

‘I think I do,’ she replied, pressing her hips into Carol’s. Suddenly two hands were against her behind, pulling her closer. Therese rocked her hips again and they both moaned. It was almost too much for Therese. She needed more. 

‘I’m so warm,’ Therese panted, kissing her feverishly. ‘Oh so warm.’ Her lips trailed along Carol’s jaw as her body began to move of its own accord. 

‘Fuck. Therese.’ Carol’s voice was unsteady. Therese squeezed her thighs to Carol’s sides, trying desperately not to lose control. Her whole body felt alive, and pulsing. She moved her hands down Carol’s chest, feeling her breasts. She wondered what they felt like, bare, soft. 

Gently, she traced the curve of Carol’s clothed breasts, cupping them with curiosity. Carol moved into her hands, pressing herself into her palms. 

‘You like it, don’t you,’ Carol asked, smiling as she watched Therese touch her. Therese felt she had the most magnificent present in her hands. And there was still so much more to open. She wanted to savour every moment.   
She slipped her hands underneath Carol’s shirt before glancing at her for permission.

‘Take it off darling.’


End file.
